Secret Saturday: Allison
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: A new start has begun for the scientist. And things are not what they seem. Someone old, but new is back. But her past is connected to Epsilons. But she is suppose to be dead, literally.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes open up, and I saw a few bubbles rise up past me. Myrna's touch cold glass, and I could see scientist staring at me, taking notes. I didn't recognize any of them at all. Am I their experiment?

I did not like the thought of being use by these people. It anger me a lot. I am not their pet to keep. No one owns me, except for him.

My anger peak to its highest point, and the glass that surrounded men broke. The water rush down, and I sat there, shivering due to the coldness. I could hear them murmuring, and one approached me with caution.

"Welcome back to the living, Allison."

I could feel a towel be put on me, and I stare up at the scientist. He was very familiar to me, like I have see him before. But where did is see him?

The next few hours pass by, and I was caught in a daze, during that entire went by so quickly, I couldn't catch up. But what did he mean by 'welcome back to the living?' Was I dead before all of this ever happen?

I need answers.

And I need them fast.

But how am I going to get my answers? They won't talk to me, unless they talk to me first. And they dare not say anything about my past or anything in front of me. It's like they want me to stay a secret, from someone. But whom exactly?

Each night I try to recall my past. To find those memories of who i was before all of this. But each and every single one of them, was a blur and I could not tell what they were about. Did the scientist here, did this to me?

So many questions were running through my head, I lost track of the days. I didn't care, if I was never left out, I just want answers. Someone has to have my answers. But who has them exactly?

I need to find the person who has my answers. But this whole place, is an entire prison. Guards were everywhere, and cameras watch our every single move. There was no way to escape at all. If anyone tried to escape, they would be caught instantly.

The alarms went off suddenly, and I jerked. Just as I jerked, a memory came back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_The alarms went off, and I was running next to someone. That person was in a grey trench coat, and we were both running. Running from someone or something. But I had no idea what, at this moment._

_"Here take the information and run! I'll stall them for you. They only want the information, and nothing else."_

_"What about you Allison? What will happen to you?"_

_"I don't know, Epsilon. But I will be alright. Go now and get to the safe house, while you still have the chance. You'll see me soon, I promise."_

_He pulled me into a tight hug, let go of me, and soon ran off with the information. I could hear people running towards me, and I pulled out my pistol. When they came into view, I started to shoot at them and the sent bullets back at me._

_It wasn't long, before I was on the ground and heavily bleeding. I was losing blood by the minutes, and a lot at that. Soon everything went black on me._

_(Guard point of view.)_

_"She's dead sir."_

_"At least we have one of the two. Don't worry, we will get the other one soon enough. Grab her body, we are leaving with her body. And set this place up into flames. We don't want any evidence left behind to be discover. Blow it up if you have to."_


	3. Chapter 3

The memory soon came to a stop, and I was breathing hard. That was how I died. Now I know the person, who has my answers. Epsilon.

I need to find him. He can give me back the answers that I need to know. He has to know them. Why do I have this feeling, that he is here, but didn't come alone?

I nudge at the door to my cell. It was still unlock. Shoving it open, I ran out into the hall. Two guards came at me, and I grab one by the arm and shove him into the other guard, with a lot of force. One started to get up, and hit him with my leg. Good thing I am wearing sweats and a long sleeve short, it would have been a bit embarrassing if I wasn't.

I continue on running, until I reach the railing. Looking down, I saw the first floor and people were fighting. I felt the urge to join the fight, and I wanted too.

Running down the stairs, I ran into the fight. My hand touch a guard shoulder, and I shove myself up into the air and twisted his shoulder, and shove him to the ground. It truly felt good to fight again.

Someone grab my arm, and twisted it behind my back. I grimace in pain a small bit. Staring up at the person, I almost recognize him.

"Epsilon?"

He soon let go of my arm, and stare at me. I bet in his mind, he didn't believe it was me.

"It is me, Epsilon. I don't know what they did to me, but whatever they did they block my memories. I don't recall anything, except for our final mission together. You have the answers Epsilon, I don't want to be someone who can't remember their past."

His hand touch my face, and I almost relaxed into it. It felt natural, to relax to the touch. From above us, we all heard someone clapping. Looking up, we all saw the person in charge, staring down at us.

"I see you join the fight, Allison. And I see all of the Secret Scientists are here. This is very amusing. So Epsilon how does it feel to see a dear friend back from the grave?" 

Epsilon looked at me, and I stare at him back.

"Told you I was alive."

Epsilon place a hand on my shoulder, and got in front of me. He was getting defensive of me. It felt like he did it to me before, before I died. I clung to his arm, and he stare down at me. He was remembering too.

"I believe it is time we part. And I hope we meet again. And I hope to have both you and Epsilon in my clutches one day, Allison."

He threw a grenade down at us, and we ran off in different directions. It soon exploded, releasing a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.


End file.
